Love Was Made For Me And You
by harrypotterfan987
Summary: 13 year old Harry Potter, finds that after an encounter in a corridor, and a few more incidents after that, he is falling in love with Ginny Weasley. Ginny obviously feels the same way toward him, and they struggle to keep a relationship hidden...but can they hide from everyone for long?
1. The Touch That Started It All

**So, this idea to do this story popped into my head. This is a Ginny/Harry romance story, set in Harry's 3rd year. If you think they are too young, well, no one said you had to read it. My plan is to ease into them actually developing a 'relationship'. I want them (mainly Harry) to sort out how they feel first. This is mostly Harry's thoughts on everything. **

**And, if you read my other story, Reading the Sorcerers Stone, I will update on it soon, I'm working on the chapter, I promise!**

**Anyway, onto the story. Hope you enjoy it! **

_**The Touch That Started It All**_

Sighing, Harry Potter walked down a corridor, lost in thought. Ron and Hermione were fighting over how Crookshanks had tried to go after Scabbers once again, and he honestly didn't like being in the middle of there fighting, so he was alone at the moment.

So lost in thought, he didn't realize there was someone coming in the opposite direction, untill he bumped into them, causing a bag to fall out of the person's hands and books and quills to fall to the ground around the two of them. He jolted out of his thoughts and looked to see who he had bumped into, and saw a suprised Ginny Weasley staring back at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He apologized quickly.

She smiled softly. "It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." She said gently, gbending down to pick up her stuff, a bit embarassed she had bumped into Harry.

"Let me help you." Harry said, bending down as well and starting to help Ginny gather her books and things.

Suddenly, Ginny and Harry reached for the same book, and consequently, there hands met. Harry felt an odd feeling in his chest, and he stared at there touching hands for a moment before he looked up and met Ginny's eyes, just inches away from his. He couldn't help but notice what a beutiful shade of brown they were... Wait, why was he thinking that? He swallowed, trying to push back his thoughts.

They nervously smiled at each other, and withdrew there hands. Harry and Ginny quickly went back to picking her stuff up. They gathered the items silently, Harry trying to hide the faint hint of a blush on his face.

They stood up, and Harry handed the items of hers he had to her. She quickly put them away in her bag.

"Thanks for helping me, Harry." She said softly, fighting off a blush.

"Uh, no problem Ginny." Harry said with a smile, feeling flustered. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, glancing around.

"Uh, I'll be going now, see you around Harry." She said after a moment, as neither of them had moved.

"Yeah, see you." He said kindly, as they parted and Ginny headed in the opposite direction as him. He walked for a couple minutes, before he stopped and leaned agaisnt a wall.

Why had he suddenly felt so...atracted to her when there hands had touched? Why had he suddenly noticed how strikingly beutiful she was? How her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders...her eyes the most softest brown...her hand so soft and warm... He shook his head to rid of the thoughts. What was he thinking? This was his _best friend's younger_ _sister_ for Merlins sake.

He forced the thoughts of Ginny out of his mind, trying to make himself beleive the thoughts he had were nothing, just some simple, one time thoughts.

He got off the wall, ran a hand through his hair and sighed, starting to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping Ron and Hermione weren't bickering still.

Little did he know, this wasn't going to be his only encounter with Ginny, and this wasn't the last time he would think of her this way.

**Okay, I realize that was insanely short, but the next chapters should be longer. Anyway, hoped you liked it, please review!**


	2. Realizing And Hoping

**Heres the next chapter! Thank you all for the reveiws, and I hope you apreciate that this chapter is longer. :) I'm not sure how often I'll update on this story, but I keep getting a ton of ideas for it, and I'm really into writing it, so I think I'll update pretty often at the moment. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Realizing And Hoping**_

A few days went by, and Harry was a bit thankful that he really hadn't had the time to think back to his encounter with Ginny.

What he didn't know, was that Ginny had almost never stopped thinking about it. So many things were going through her mind, so many questions. Had he felt the same as she did when their hands had met one another? She felt she was just being a bit hopeful trying to think that he might like her back...that was almost impossible, right? She had liked him, ever since she had laid eyes on him, but she had been such a blushing tomato around him, Harry never had the chance to get to know her. Only this year had she managed to be near him and actually talk without blushing. She sighed, her feelings for him were stronger than ever after their encounter. She shook her head, she would just have to see if they got a chance to talk again.

And a chance they got, at lunch a few days after their previous encounter. Walking into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were bickering once again, and by the time they reached the table had decided they weren't speaking and sat far away from each other. Harry sighed, looking at his friends and knew he wasn't about to pick one of them to sit by. He went and sat in a different place from either of them, and he only noticed after he had sat down that he had sat down next to Ginny. He was immediantly reminded of their last meeting, what he had started thinking... He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking that.

"Hi Ginny." He said kindly.

"Hello Harry." She said with a small smile. "Not sitting with Ron and Hermione?" SHe asked curiously, deciding to attempt conversation.

"No, their fighting. Again." he sighed. She looked at him in sympathy.

"Well, I'm sure they'll get over it eventually. They always do." She said knowingly.

He nodded. "So um, how are you?" He asked a minute later, deciding to make his own attempt at conversation.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked with a smile. Honestly, inside, she was estatic that they were talking.

"Im fine." He answered, suddenly mesmerized by her smile. He realized he was almost staring at her, and quickly looked down at the table to his plate and busied himself with eating, trying not to blush.

Ginny sighed a minute later as she heard a couple older students talking about an upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. "I wish I was old enough to go to Hogsmeade." She sighed.

It was Harry's turn to wear a sympathetic look. "You'll get to see it next year." He said softly.  
"If it makes you feel better, I didn't get my form signed so I don't really get to see it either." He said.

"Oh. That sucks. Seems worse that you have to watch everyone else in your year go." She said gently.

He shrugged. "Its not as bad as it seems." He said, but it was mostly a lie. She just nodded, a bit unconvinced.

They ate and silence for a few moments, then Harry glanced at Ginny. He was quickly overwelmed with the feelings and thoughts he had in the corridor. He couldn't help thinking that he wished he could talk to her more... He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way about her, this was Ron's sister... but, he couldn't help the feelings he was starting to have for her.  
Why hadn't he noticed how pretty, how beutiful and sweet she was before? Why hadn't he realized how much he could enjoy talking to her?

_You can't think this way about her.._ he firmly reminded himself. But he knew it was useless. He couldn't look at her now without thinking that way.

He suddenly became hyper aware that he was sitting next to her, that they were a bit close.  
And he once again realized he was almost staring at her, when she turned and looked at him quizzically.

"You okay Harry?" she asked softly, he looked very...conflicted over something.

"Yeah. Um, yeah, I'm fine." He manged to get out, smiling reasuringly at her. Ginny returned the smile, and their eyes met.

As their eyes met, both Harry and Ginny were overcome with the feeling of atraction to one another. They both quickly looked down, blushing.

A minute later the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, and people started getting up and heading out of the Great Hall.

Ginny stood up, looking at Harry. "Well, it was nice talking to you Harry." She said softly.

Harry stood up as well. "Yeah, it was nice talking to you too." He smiled. She smiled back gently, before heading out of the Great Hall.

Harry sighed, wondering what the heck he was gonna do about these feelings he had as he headed out of the Great Hall. It was useless to try and not think about them now, not now as they were so strong. He supposed, he would just hope to talk to her more, and maybe be friends. This because, he had no idea that Ginny felt the smae way he did.

Meanwhile, Ginny was walking to her next class, her heart pounding as her thoughts went wild. She might have been mistaken, but she could have swore Harry was looking at her in a way that someone who was just a friend, did not look at a friend. Could he possibly like her back...? She usually didn't let herself get her hopes up so much, but she liked Harry so much, she couldn't help it. She smiled softly to herself as she thought of him smiling gently at her...his green eyes staring back into her brown ones...

There was still a great chance that she was just wishing, that Harry really didn't like her that way, but she let herself hope for once. Simply because, she knew she could never like someone as much as she liked Harry.

As Harry took a seat in his next class, his last thought before the teacher started talking was, _I like Ginny Weasley. Could she possibly one day like me back? I hope._


	3. I Really Like You

**I know I updated once already today...but I figured I give you another chapter since I already finished it.**

**So, heres the chapter! I smiled a lot writing it :) I hope you all liked it, and hope you like the way I got them together. I struggled a bit with it, but this is what I came up with.  
Keep the reviews ccoming, I love the feedback! Enjoy the chapter :)**

_**I Really Like You**_

After classes the next day, Harry decided to go outside by the lake to do his homework since it was such a nice day. He grabbed his bag, headed out of the common room, and made his way down to the doors to the castle. He quickly made his way down to a tree by the lake, in a nice shaded area. Harry sat down, leaning against the tree and pulled out his homework. Sighing, he got started on it.

Quite a few minutes went by before Harry looked up when someone spoke to him. He found himself once again looking a Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry," she smiled. "Homework?" she asked, gesturing to the books and parchment he had.

"Yeah." He sighed. "You too?" He asked, gesturing to the books she herself had.

She nodded. "I was gonna do my homework out here, but I can do it somewhere else if your here." She said softly.

"Oh, no. Its fine, we can both work here, can't we?" He smiled. Inside his heart was racing, as it had started doing everytime he saw Ginny.

She smiled. "Thanks." She said softly, sitting down next to Harry. She felt hyper aware of how close they were sitting, but she liked it. Ginny started on her homework, while Harry went back to working on his.

A few minutes passed, only the sounds of turning pages in books, or one of them writing something on parchment, and the sounds of the birds and insects around them heard.  
Finally Ginny sighed in frustration, there was a certain assignment she had that she just couldn't understand. Harry looked over at her in question.

"Whats wrong?" He asked softly.

"I can't figure out this stupid assingment from Snape." She said, sighing again. Harry grimaced in sympathy.

"Hmm, don't count on me being able to figure it out, but let me see if I can help you." He said softly.

"Thanks." She smiled, moving the paper over a little towards Harry so he could see.

"No problem." Harry said, leaning over close to her to read the paper. Their shoulders were touching, and honsestly they were sitting about an inch apart now. Harry started to read the assignment, all the while very aware how close they were.

Ginny looked at Harry, his face inches from hers, wondering once again what he thought of her. She watched his eyes move as they scanned the paper, and was almost startled when he suddenly turned his head, and met her gaze.

Harry looked at Ginny, almost unable to breathe as he gazed into her eyes, so close to her...  
He was unaware that he had started to lean closer to her, until he had already done it. Neither one of them spoke as Ginny leaned closer as well, till their faces were so close, Harry could have counted her eyelashes.

Then, without thinking about the doubts he had that she might not like him, he took a chance. There was an inch of space between their lips, but a second later, Harry had closed his eyes and moved foward, and their lips met. Ginny closed her own eyes, melting into the soft, gentle kiss. Harry's heart was racing, feeling so atracted to her as they kissed for several seconds, before they finally broke away.

Harry and Ginny looked into each others eyes for a moment, before Harry couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. Ginny smiled brightly, blushing a little.

_Did that really just happen?_ Harry wondered in awe. Harry couldn't find any words to say. Finally, Ginny spoke in a very soft voice.

"I really like you Harry." She admitted, in a slight blissful daze from the kiss.

Harry's heart lept. "I really like you too Ginny." He said, almost whispering. They were so close to each other, it was pointless to talk loud anyway. Ginny smiled more, leaning into what became their seond kiss, in in Harry's opinion, was better than the first. And so was the next couple that followed it, there lips meeting time and time again, there hands finding each others, as their homework lay forgotten.

Finally, what was quite a few minutes later, they stopped kissing, but kept there hands intertwined.  
"So, are we..together?" Ginny asked a bit shyly. Harry smiled at her.

"I would hope so...only if you want to though." Harry said, adding the last part quickly as an after thought. She shook her head in ammusement.

"Of course I want to." She said, smiling radiantly. Harry felt estatic, and couldn't stop grinning as he squeezed her hand a little. Then he thought of something.

"But, Ginny, we have to.." He started, but Ginny cut him off. "Keep this a secret, I know." She finished gently. She wished they didn't have to hide this, but she knew it was for the best.

"If your brothers find out about this...they will kill me." Harry mumbled. Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She said teasingly. He laughed.

"We'll be able to hide this, don't worry." She said reassuringly. He nodded. Neither one of them realized how hard that was going to be.

They talked for a little while more, before it was getting really close to dinner time, and they packed their stuff up. Shouldering his bag, Harry stood and reached a hand down to Ginny to help her up. Ginny smiled and shouldered her own bag, before taking his hand and letting him help her up. Once they were both standing, they didn't bother to let go of each others hand, there wasn't anyone outside but them.

They walked in peaceful silence up to the castle, their intertwined hands swinging slightly. They reached the castle doors, and were about to part ways, when Harry remembered something.

"Hey, Ginny, you wanted to go to Hogsmeade, right?" He asked, a plan forming in his mind.

She turned to him curiously. "Yes. Why?" She asked.

"Well, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, and even though niether one of us are allowed to go, I know a secret passageway, and I have an invisabilty cloak, and we could sneak out and go...do you want to?" He asked, blushing a bit and hoping she would want to go.  
She looked suprised, but pleased.

"Of course. But I have a question." She said softly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Were in the world did you get an invisability cloak?" She asked excitedly. He chuckled and explained quickly about how he got it in first year. She nodded, getting excided for the upcoming weekend.

"I can't wait." She grinned.

Harry smiled. "Me either." he said softly, his heart pounding in happiness. They reluctantly let go of each others hands as they walked into the castle. They quickly got to the Great Hall, and knew they had to start the hiding relationship thing, now.

"Well, see you Harry." She said softly, with small smile.

"See you." He said gently, and walked into the Great Hall first. He went over and took a seat were Ron and Hermione (who were speaking now) were.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked curiously, Ron looking interested to hear his answer as well.

"Outside." He answered easily. Ron nodded, excepting the answer and quickly starting on his wasn't that easy to convince though.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Homework." Harry answered easily. She narrowed her eyes a bit, sensing there was more to it, but let it go and started eating.

Harry couldn't beleive it honestly... _he was dating Ginny.._ He had kissed her. He was going to sneak into Hogsmeade this weekend with her. He smiled to himself, it seemed so perfect, that he didn't worry at the moment how it was gonna be hard to hide this relationship.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review :)**


	4. Hogsmeade

**Sorry I didn't update earlier! I went somewhere for the weekend, and didn't have my laptop :( But I'm back with it now. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Please Review! :)**

_**Hogsmeade**_

To both Harry and Ginny, it seemed to take forever for the weekend to arrive. But it finally did, and Harry found himself a bit nervous. He was going to sneak into Hogsmeade, with his girlfriend, and they couldn't be caught. That was easy though, right?

Ginny was excited for the date, but was also a bit nervous herself. She had never been in a relationship before, and she didn't want to mess up what they had. She wasn't sure how to act at first, and pondered over it for a while, before she came up with the answer. _Just be yourself._ She thought. Yes, Harry liked her for her, and she liked Harry for Harry.

Saturday, the day everyone was going to Hogsmeade, Harry walked down to see Ron and Hermione off. They both kept glancing guilty at him, knowing he couldn't come. They kept asking if he wanted them to stay, but he waved them off, assuring them he would be fine. They said goodbye, and left for Hogsmeade with everyone else. Harry quickly headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Ginny, and then head to the secret pasage way to sneak into Hogsmeade. He had his invisability cloak hidden under his robe.

Harry entered the common room, and locked eyes with Ginny, subtlely nodding for her to follow him out of the common room. He went out through the portrait, and a few seconds later Ginny came out and smiled at him.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She smiled, and Harry led the way to the thrid floor, where the statue of the one eyed witch, which opened up into the secret passageway, was. Ginny follwed him closely, wondering just how they got into Hogsmeade from here, since Harry hadn't explained.  
Harry stopped in front of the statue, and glanced around to make sure no one was around or coming. After making sure, he took his wand out and tapped the statue, while whispering "_Dissendium." _Ginny watched in increasing curiosity as it opened to reveal a passage way.

"And this leads to Hogsmeade?" She asked in awe.

Harry nodded. "I'll explain while we walk." He said softly. He took out his invisabilty cloak, causing her to get an even more pronounced look of awe on her face. He laughed. "Come on." He said softly, gesturing for her to come closer so he could put it over both of them. Ginny moved close to Harry, and he draped the cloak over them. They entered the passage way, starting the walk to the cellar in Honeydukes.

"So, where exactly in Hogsmeade does this lead?" Ginny asked softly.

"It leads to a trap door in the cellar of Honeydukes." Harry explained. Ginny nodded in understanding.

As they walked, Harry felt his hand brushing lightly against hers. He gathered up his courage for a few moments, before he gently grabbed her hand. He felt releived Ginny didn't pull away, and that she held his hand back. He couldn't help smiling to himself in happiness for a moment.  
As they neared to door, Harry spoke. "Watch your head when we get up here, cause you never know when- ow!" Harry yelped, as he ironically hit his head on the door. Ginny tried not to, but she laughed. Harry blushed, rubbing his head slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ginny said, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said embarrssedly, but was chuckling a bit himself.

After they had both quieted down, Harry causiously opened the door, looking around to see that thankfully, no one was in the cellar. He helped Ginny out of the passage way, then closed the door. He made sure the cloak was covering them both, before they silently made there way up the stairs. Harry eased the door opened, and they quickly slipped into the store without anyone noticing.

Honeydukes was a bit crowded, and Harry knew it probably wasn't a good idea for them to stay in there at the moment. They would be back later anyway.

"Come on." Harry whispered to Ginny, gesturing toward the door. Ginny nodded silently, and they made their way to the door, weaving around people. They reached the door, and successfully got outside. Harry was thankful they had the cloak over them, because unlike the day before, it was much colder.

Harry led him and Ginny over away from the people around so they wouldn't be bumped into while they talked.

"Where do you wanna go first?" He asked her softly.

Ginny was happy to be in Hogsmeade, having heard a lot about it from her brothers, but never having been there herself. She thought a seccond for a moment before she answered Harry.

"Zonko's?" She said a bit shyly.

Harry smiled. "Sure." He said softly, liking her choice. He nervously took her hand again, and felt releived when she smiled at him. Smiling back, he started walking with her to Zonko's joke shop. Zonko's thankfully didn't have too many people in it. Dispite being popular, most people saved this shop for one of the last things on their trip.

Harry grinned fondly as he took a look at Ginny's face, which showed pure excitement and happiness. The way her eyes seemed to be trying to take in everything at once, lit up dreamingly... He could have looked at her so happy all day, but knew he couldn't.

"Come on, lets look around." He suggested softly, smiling at her.

"Alright." She said softly, unable to keep the excitement she felt out of her voice.

Harry grinned, and they kept holding hands as they moved to different parts of the store. Harry enjoyed looking at the happiness on Ginny's face more than he enjoyed looking at the items on the shelves. He still couldn't beleive everything that had happened. Who would have ever thought he would fall for Ginny Weasley? Who would have ever thought, he would actually get together with her, because she liked him back? Who would have thought, he would be holding her hand as they snuck into Hogsmeade? He couldn't beleive it honestly, but here he was, with her.

They spent some more time in Zonko's, before they left and headed to another store. Then to another. Both Harry and Ginny were having a wonderful time, so wonderful, that Harry knew in the back of his mind, it couldn't be that easy.

After going to a few stores, Harry suggested they go see the Shrieking Shack. Ginny agreed eagerly, and they walked from the groups of people, reaching the fence that was around the Shack a few minutes later. They both stopped, holding hands and looking at the Shack.

"Do you think its really haunted?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I honestly don't know." He said truthfully. Ginny nodded, and shifted her gaze from the shack to Harry. Harry felt GInny looking at him, and shifted his own gaze to her.

Ginny smiled gently, and Harry returned the smile. He only moved his gaze from her to look around them, and he saw nobody anywhere near. He looked back at Ginny, and knew that under the cloak, he couldn't see her as well as he could if it was off...

Harry took a risk and started to move the cloak off of them. Ginny caught on to what he was doing, and helped him take it off of them. They laid the cloak on the fence, then looked back at each other. Harry could see Ginny a lot better now, and Ginny could see Harry better now too. They moved closer to one another, and since Ginny was just barely shorter than him, they were almost staring into each others eyes.

Suddenly, they both leaned in, and were kissing. Ginny reached up and put her arms around Harry's neck, and Harry gently wrapped his arms around her. They stood like this for a minute, sharing blissful kisses. So caught up in each other, they almost didn't notice someone was coming.

Harry heard the footsteps and talking first, and quickly moved from Ginny, breaking off the kiss. Ginny was almost hurt for a second, bu then realized why he had pulled away as she too heard the people quickly aproaching. Knowing that neither Ginny or himself were supposed to be in Hogsmeade, he scrambled to get the invisabilty cloak. Ginny helped him get it off the fence and they were trying to put it over themselves, but they weren't doing it fast enough.

They could see the people coming almost close enough that if they looked, they would see Harry and Ginny easily.

"This way!" Harry whispered hurriedly to Ginny, taking her hand and pulling her quickly toward some nearby trees. The cloak was only half around them, and he knew they would never get it ccovering the both of them fast enough. As they quickly scrambled for the trees, the cloak was starting to tangle at their feet. A few feet from the consealment of the trees, Harry tripped over the cloak, and Ginny fell with him. Panicking, Harry took her arm, and started scrambling backwards toward the trees. Ginny's heart was racing, and she quickly scrambled along with Harry.

They reached the trees, and threw themselves behind one that had a large trunk, where they wouldn't be seen. No sooner had they reached the trees, that the people came into view, standing almost exactly where Ginny and Harry had been standing. His heart pounding in his chest, Harry glanced around the tree to where the people were, and saw it was Ron and Hermione. Harry was now ten times more thankful they had hid in time, if those two had saw him and Ginny... he shuttered at the thought.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was tangled in the cloak beside him, and had obviously just saw who they were now hiding from.

_That was close. _She mouthed to Harry, still trying to calm her breathing.

_Too close. _Harry mouthed back, his heart finally starting to slow down.

Ginny leaned back against the tree, not even wanting to think about what would have happened if they hadn't hid in time... She felt Harry grab her hand gently, and she happily held onto his hand.

Harry leaned back agaisnst the tree as well, figuring they would have to stay here till Ron and Hermione left. He didn't wanna risk moving, even if they got under the cloak. Knowing Hermione, she would hear the movement, and get suspicious.  
Ginny timidly leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry couldn't help but smile and gently squeeze her hand.

_**-Ron and Hermione-**_

"Ron, I could have swore there were people here a minute ago." Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "I didn't see anyone Hermione." he said. Honestly, he thought she may have been right about someone being there, but he wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to have a discussion about it with her.

Hermoine sighed now, she still was really sure somebody was here, but let the matter go. It didn't concern her, right?

_**-Harry and Ginny-**_

Harry and Ginny sat against the tree for about ten minutes, before Ron and Hermione finally left. He made sure they were quite far away before he spoke.

"They're gone." he sighed in releif to Ginny.

"Finally." Ginny groaned.

Harry untangled the cloak from them, and stood up. Ginny stood up as well.

"Sorry about tripping...you didn't get hurt, did you?" He said in concern.

"No I'm fine." Ginny said reasuringly. Ginny sighed, the reality of how hard hiding was going to be starting to hit her.

"I suppose, this hiding thing is going to be a lot harder than we thought." Harry said, practically voicing Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "But we can do it, right?" she said softly.

Harry smiled. "Of course we can." He said confidently. Ginny smiled back, and they draped the cloak over them, successfully covering them both.

Harry looked at the time, and knew they should be getting back. "Come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts." He said softly.

"Alright, lets go." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny walked back to Honeydukes, and slipped inside. Moving around people, they made their way quietly to the door leading to the cellar. After making sure no one was looking, Harry led them quickly into the cellar and down the steps to the trap door.

They held hands and made there way through the tunnel, coming out of the statue. Harry took the cloak off them then, bundling it up and hiding it under his robe. They reluctantly let go of each others hands, knowing someone could see them anytime in the corridors now. Ther both started walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I had a lot of fun, thanks for taking me there Harry." Ginny said softly. And it was true, it had been one of the best times of her life.

"Your welcome. I had a lot of fun too." Harry smiled.

They soon reached the portriat, and looked at each other.

"I'll talk to you later Harry." Ginny said softly, smiling at him.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Harry said back, smiling as well.

Ginny reluctantly went into the common room, going over to her friends. They attacked her with questions of where she had been, and she lied easily to them, saying she had been in the library doing homework. They seemed to except this answer, and she smiled to herself.

Harry entered the common room and went up to his dorm, and sat on his bed. He smiled to himself as he replayed the day with Ginny in his head. Besides them almost getting caught by Ron and Hermione, the day had gone wonderfully.

A short while later, everyone started returning from Hogsmeade, including Ron and Hermione. He met up with them in the common room, and when they asked him what he did while they were gone, he lied and said homework. They seemed to thankfully except the answer, and both started talking about Hogsmeade.

Harry now realized it would be harder than he thought to hide his relationship with Ginny, but he knew they could do it...couldn't they?


	5. Nightime Wanderings

**Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy. But I hope you like the chapter :)**

_**Nightime Wonderings**_

About a week went by, with Harry and Ginny successfully sneaking around with each other, though they were both a bit busy, so they didn't see each other as often as they would have liked. But one day, Harry got an idea. A risky idea, but with their relationship, wasn't everything risky?

Harry's idea was, they could sneak out of the common room late at night, under the cloak, and go somewhere they could spend time together. He could take the map, and it would be easy. Or, so he thought.

He was wondering how he was going to tell Ginny about his plan, but he didn't have to for long, because the perfect opportunity was handed to him.

Hermione had convinced Ron and Harry to go to the library with her, pestering them and saying they needed to get work done too. Both of them had protested, Ron the most, but Hermione finally got them to come.  
So, with Ron grumbling under his breath in annoyance, the trio entered the library and went and sat at a table. They all started taking their books and homework out, and beginning on it.

Harry glanced up a couple minutes later, and saw Ginny sitting a couple tables away. He resisted the urge to smile, she seemed so uninterested in her homework. He suddenly remembered his idea, and figured out a way to tell Ginny about it.

He grabbed a clean peice of parchment, and made it look like he was taking notes out of a book, when really he was writing a note to Ginny. Harry finished it a couple minutes later, and folded it up discretly. He told Hermione and Ron he was going to find a book, which they believed, and quietly got up. He knew it would be a dead give away if he headed right toward Ginny, so he went and stood by an isle of books a few feet away from her. He pretended to look at a book, when really he was glancing at her, hoping she would see him.

Ginny looked up about a minute later, and almost jumped as she saw Harry glancing at her from a few feet away. Harry gestured for her to come to him, and she looked at him questionably, but got up and followed him into the isle.

Harry knew it was much to risky to talk, so he handed the note he had written to her. She smiled softly at him then opened it, a grin spreading across her face as she read his idea. She looked back at him, still grinning, and nodded in approval. Harry smiled in happiness.

"Tonight?" He whispered as quietly as possible.

"Sure." She whispered back.

"See you then." Harry whispered, and they smiled at each other for a moment before reluctantly parting ways.

Ginny went back to her table, and hid her smile behind a book. She was aware of the risk of the plan, but that almost made it better. Her and Harry, together, when most people were asleep, what could go wrong?

Harry was about to head back to the table, when he realized he should probably find a book, since thats where he had told Ron and Hermione he was going. He got one that was related to the subject he was working on, and headed back to the table, having to fight to keep his face neutral and not grin in happiness.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by much too slowly to Harry. He felt anxious and excited for that night, eager to spend time with Ginny. Finally, night time came around. A lot of the students in the common room started heading up to their dorms. A few people stayed out later though, and Harry knew he couldn't try to sneak out with Ginny while people were still down here. Unfortunantly, Hermione and Ron got suspicious when he didn't go up to to the dorms when they did like he normally would.

"Harry, aren't you coming?" Ron asked, halfway to the dorm before he realized Harry wasn't following.

"I'll be up later, I uh, have some homework to finish." Harry lied. Ron looked at Harry in mild suspicion for a moment, having a feeling his friend was lying, but he let it go since he was tired. He nodded to Harry before going up to the dorms.  
Hermione wasn't as easy to convince. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Harry.

"Homework in what?" She asked pressingly.

"Transfiguration." Harry lied, saying the first subject that popped into his head.

She stared at him for a moment, still suspicious, but sighed, letting it go for now.

"Alright then, goodnight Harry." She said before going up to her dorm. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something peculiar was going on with Harry, though. She didn't know what it was, but it was something, she was sure of it. She sighed, telling herself to think more about it tomorrow.

Harry knew Hermione had been quite suspicious, and hoped she would forget about it. He sighed, there were only a couple people left in the common room now. Ginny was across the room, pretending to do homework. Both Harry and Ginny wished the few people in the common room would hurry up and go to bed, feeling anxious the more past curfew it got.

Finally about 20 minutes later, the last person besides Harry and Ginny went up to bed. Harry looked up over at Ginny, who smiled. He smiled back, standing up. Ginny got up as well, walking over to Harry.

"Ready?" Harry whispered, pulling the cloak out.

"Of course." Ginny whispered back, and Harry put the cloak around them. Harry and Ginny faced each other, and smiled softly. Harry kissed her gently, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Ginny kissed back, her arms going up around his neck. They stood there together and kissed happily for a few moments before finally breaking apart. Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's and looked into her eyes as he grinned.

"We have got to do that more often." He whispered.

"I agree completely." She whispered back, before kissing him again.

This kiss was short, not lasting as long since their plan hadn't been to sit in the common room and snog each other senseless all night. Okay, their plan involved kissing, but not in the common room.  
Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the Fat Lady's portriat. It appeared as if the portriat opened, and then closed by itself without anyone coming through, but of course that wasn't the case. Harry and Ginny silently made their way down the staircase. Ginny looked quite happy when Harry glanced at her.

Ginny was indeed happy, how could she not be at a moment like this? She was sneaking through the castle at night with her boyfriend, holding hands, and no one could see them. Roaming the castle after curfew when she knew they weren't supposed to, gave her an odd feeling of being free. She felt like they could do anything, and no one would be the wiser.  
Although, she knew they could accidently run into a teacher if they just roamed the corridors.

"Harry, do you want to find a classroom or something to go in for a while?" She whispered, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, thats a good idea." Harry whispered back, having just been about to suggest the same thing. He thought for a moment, trying to think of one that wasn't locked.

"Come on, lets go to the Charms classroom, the door never locks." He said quietly. Ginny nodded, and they set off for the Charms classroom, which they reached just a couple minutes later. The door to the classroom appeared to do the same as the Fat Lady's portriat had, simply opening and closing without anyone going through.

Once inside the classroom, Harry looked at Ginny. They were both silent for a moment, but thankfully Ginny spoke before it got awkward.

"Do you want to take the cloak off?" She asked softly.

"Sure." Harry answered back, and they both took off the cloak and laid it on the desk next to them. It was dark in the classroom, but they could see each other a little better than before without the cloak on.

Any feeling of nervousness Harry had went away the moment Ginny stepped closer, and they were suddenly kissing, melting in each others arms. They only broke apart ever couple minutes to come up for air, before going back to the blissful sharing of kisses.  
All Harry could think about as they kissed, was Ginny. They way her sweet hair smelled, the way her arms were wrapped around him, and how soft her lips were as they met his over and over...

It seemed like an eternity before they stopped, and in all honesty, it could have been for all they knew. All they were focused on were each other, not the time, or anything else for that matter. Ginny and Harry sat down against a wall, still holding hands and catching thier breath from all the kissing.

To Harry, all that mattered as they sat against the wall, was Ginny. He wasn't thinking about what everyone would say if they knew this was going on, he wasn't thinking about what would happen if they got caught, he was only thinking about how blissful it was to spend time with her. He didn't think he could ever feel this strongly about someone, but it turned out he could, for Ginny. No matter of they were only talking, or just holding hands, or kissing, he felt ten times better when he was near her.

Harry sat against the wall with Ginny, holding her hand as she rested her head sgainst his shoulder. They sat in blissful silence for a couple minutes, content with just being in each others company, before one of them spoke.

"Can we please come here again soon?" Ginny asked softly. She had enjoyed this immensily, completely content with her time spent with Harry.

"Of course." Harry smiled. He wished he would have thought of this a week ago.

Ginny smiled and took her head off his shoulder, looking at him. She may have been kissing him for who knows how long, but she felt like she hadn't done it enough. She would probably always feel like that, cause the desire to kiss him was most likely always going to be there. Nevertheless, she moved a little closer to him once again.

Harry smiled softly, turning his head and looking at Ginny. He moved closer as well, effectivly closing off the remaining space beetween them. They started kissing again, softer this time. They kept holding hands as well, caught up in the moment.

So caught up in fact, that they almost didn't hear the footsteps from the corridor outside the classroom. Harry heard them first, and his eyes flew opened and he pulled from the kiss. Ginny frowned.

"Wha-" She started to ask, but stopped when she heard the footsteps as well. Her wide eyes met Harry's, and for a second they were frozen in thier spots. But as the footsteps got closer, they jumped into action. Both Harry and Ginny scrambled up off the ground, hurrying over to where the cloak was on a desk in the middle of the classroom.

Consequently, their hurrying caused them to be loud, thus alerting the person in the corridor of where they were. But all Harry cared about was not getting caught, and to do that they had to get under the cloak. Harry and Ginny reached the cloak and quickly picked it up off the desk, throwing it over pulled down on Ginny's hand, signaling for her to sit down. Ginny followed his message, and they sat together on the floor, barely having the time to get their feet covered completely before the charms door was thrown open.

Severus Snape scowled as he pointed his wand and looked around the charms classroom the moment he opened the door. His scowl deepened as he saw nobody in the room. _Thats impossible.._ he thought. He could have sworn he heard somebody in this room. No, he _had_ heard somebody, he was sure of it. He walked into the classroom, keeping his wand in front of him as he walked through, looking everywhere. There was somebody in this room, and he _was_ going to find them.

Neither Harry nor Ginny dared to move, or hardly even breathe. Thier hearts were racing, what if he found them? Harry felt a sense of dread as he saw Snape start to approach where they were sitting. He knew he had to do something, he couldn't let them just sit there and get caught. Harry suddenly got an idea. He nudged Ginny to get her attention, and made her watch his lips.

_'Stay here. Go back to the common room when he's gone.' _Harry mouthed, hoping Ginny wouldn't protest.

Ginny frowned, catching on a bit to what he was going to do. She didn't want him to get in trouble, not alone, but she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

_'Okay.' _ She mouthed reluctantly. Harry gave her hand a small squeeze before he let go.

Harry saw Snape a few feet away, looking off to the side and he knew he had to do it now so he wouldn't suspect he had been hiding under some kind of cloak. Harry quickly slipped out from under the cloak, crawling a few feet away from it.  
Even at the small movement, he made a sound and it was enough to make Snape turn and look straight at where Harry was on the ground. Harry gulped, hoping he wouldn't get in too much trouble for this.

Snape looked outraged and glared at Harry. "Potter! What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing here?" He demanded.

Harry tried to look inoccent, though he knew it was pointless. "I felt like coming here." He said with a shrug.

"You felt-?" Snape started in anger, but then just shook his head. "What do you think you are doing being out of your common room this late? You are a third year, and I know you know the rules Potter. I don't care if you '_felt_' like coming here for whatever absured reason, you are not to be here, or anywhere else in this castle after curfew!" He lectured sternly. He didn't have the patients to deal with Potter tonight.

"Yes professor." Harry said flatly, annoyed at the man. He knew very well hew wasn't suppose to be out of his common room, but he still didn't like being yelled at by Snape.

Snape sighed in his own annoyance. "Get off the floor, Potter." He commanded, and waited till Harry did just that before speaking again.  
"30 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew, and you have a weeks worth of detention, your first one being tomorrow." Snape said.

Harry frowned, a week of detention was going to completely suck. He sighed. "Okay." He said, trying to control his temper. The only reason he didn't feel completely upset, was because he knew his plan was staying successful, because Ginny was staying un-caught.

"Come with me Potter. I suppose I'll escort you to your common room, since I can't trust you to go back on your own." He sneered, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry scowled, but didn't retort, knowing it would only lead to more trouble. He followed Snape out silently.

Ginny sighed when Snape left with Harry, feeling kinda bad. She hated that only he got in trouble. But, it was done now. It would do no good to go running out saying 'Hey, I was in there too!'

Ginny waited a good fifteen minutes before she carefully left the classroom and causiously made her way to the common room. By this time, Harry had already got back, a little angry at Snape. He had his first detention the next night at seven. He sighed, oh well, at least he got to spend time with Ginny. He sat down on the couch, waiting for her to return.

Ginny entered the common room a few minutes later, and Harry stood as she ripped the cloak off and ran over to him. Ginny hugged him with a sighed, and Harry hugged her back.

"You should of just let us both been caught, its not fair that I didn't get in trouble and you did." Ginny said.

Harry shook his head. "If we both got caught, that would have been worse. It was better this way." Harry said reassuringly.

Ginny sighed, but accepted it. They pulled out of the hug.

"So, are we still going to go there again, or...?" Ginny asked softly, in curiosity. She didn't know if he wanted to risk it.

"Well, I don't know about there, cause Snape will probably be watching it now. But, we can always find another place." Harry said with a grin. Ginny smiled brightly and kissed him softly.

They kissed for a moment, before pulling away once more. The adrinaline from being almost caught gone, Ginny felt how tired she was. Harry yawned, and Ginny's eyes were looking heavy. Harry laughed slightly.

"Wanna go to bed now? Its like..4 in the morning." He said tiredly, looking at the clock.

Ginny nodded with her own yawn. "Goodnight Harry." She smiled.

"Night Ginny." He said softly. They kissed one last time, before pulling away and going into their different dorms.

Harry smiled to himself as he clombed into bed. Dispite getting caught, and getting detention, this had been a wonderful night. He couldn't wait till he got to spend some more alone tiome with Ginny. Thinking of her, he smiled as he fell asleep.

**So, how did you like it? Please review! I thought about letting them off the hook, having a perfect night...but Harry's luck just doesn't work like that. :) **


End file.
